Kingman
Kingman Group is a manufacturer of paintball markers; including the line of Spyder, Raven, and Java brands, all of which (except for Java) produce markers and apparel for paintball players. Markers Kingman is best known for their Spyder line of markers. A stacked tube body style, the Spyder line of markers is one of the major names in the paintball world. Clones The Stacked-tubed blowback system was first created by PMI for their PMI-III, later renamed as the VM-68. Its simplicity and reliability meant is was copied and improved upon by many other manufacturers. Due to the popularity of the Spyders and the availability of their parts many manufacturers have produced products similar to the Spyders. These use practically the same internals and parts of the Spyders. Some of these clones may even be of higher quality/performance to the Spyder, while some may be cheaper or of less quality. This mechanism is used by most low-end mechanical and electronic markers and can be easily identified by the double stacked tube body. Current Models Classic Series New Gen Electra & Pilot The new generation Electra and Pilot electric markers were introduced into the Spyder community in 2008. They were designed with a shorter body reverting back to the old style valve and striker system of the past, replacing the gen II balance valve system used in the RS & VS markers. They are equipped with a regulator and run at a relative 300psi low pressure from the box. This generation Spyder is a streamlined version that is short and comfortable, light, fast with advanced electronics and has about every upgrade of the past including a metal locking feedneck. *Spyder Xtra: The Xtra is an entry level mechanical marker that featured a two-finger trigger,an expansion chamber, and a top cocking Delrin Bolt. *Spyder Sonix: Another low end marker. Featured two-finger trigger, gas-thru foregrip, and a top cocking Delrin Bolt. *Spyder Victor: Spyder's most basic marker. Features two-finger trigger, and Pull Pin Top Cocking Delrin Bolt. Spyder MR series The MR series markers are geared towards woodsball or scenario players, and feature mil-sim style bodies with a choice of matte black or a matte olive green finish. The Spyder MR1 is the basic MR marker and features a detachable stock and completely mechanical (although there is an electronic version) action similar to most mechanical Spyders. The Spyder MR2 is a electronic marker, and is the first military-style electronic marker designed by Kingman Group.http://www.pbreview.com/products/reviews/4226/ Kingman Spyder MR2 Reviews Much like the mechanical Spyder MR1, it has an offset feed neck for rifle-like sighting, a 12 inch muzzle brake barrel, an anti-double feed detent to prevent misloading and a matte black finish. Unlike the MR1, however, the MR2 has a raised sight rail for easing mounting of a scope or sight, an ACS 2.0 second generation anti-chop bolt and a snap grip bolt that eliminates the outside movement of the bolt during firing. Being an electronic paintball marker, the MR2 uses a 9.6 V rechargeable battery that is included with purchase. It features automatic, semi-automatic, and burst fire modes that can easily be changed at any time using a rate of fire activator in the back of the pistol grip. It can fire at 25 balls per second in semi-automatic firing mode. It also has a two finger trigger (or double trigger) for fast firing in semi-automatic. Older markers The Spyder VS series was released in 2006 and was geared towards new tournament speedball players or intermediate recreational players. The Spyder VS1 is an electronic marker with eyes, featuring semi-automatic and 3-round burst modes as standard. The Spyder VS2 is a stacked tube blowback marker - featuring a 12 inch ported Spyder barrel, an infinity trigger system with Spyder's "3G" technology,http://www.spyder.tv/section/products/vs_series/vs2.html Kingman Website - Spyder VS2 Paintball Marker and a valve that allows the marker to operate as a LP (low pressure) system. In addition, it includes anti-chop eyes, an on/off, and a membrane pad mode selector on the grip frame of the marker. The marker is capable of firing 25 balls per second. Body kits are available for the VS2 in red, blue, green, and yellow. Scenario Dreams, Tadao, and Virtue all make boards compatible with the VS2, the latter being a universal Spyder board. The Spyder VS3 improves on the VS2 with a "Rocking Trigger". The Spyder VS series is available in many colors, and allows the user to purchase body kits that are interchangeable between the VS2 and VS3. The Spyder RS line, used their "SE Technology" (Synergy Engineered Technology), which they claim can reduce barrel breaks. There are were two models, the RS, and the RSX. The RS is the less expensive of the two and can operate on CO2 or HPA at approximately 300 PSI. The RSX is the higher end of the two, and according to Kingman's claims, it can only operate on HPA at a pressure of 250 PSI. In addition, they both include membrane buttons, and the RSX contains a Tadao Technologies circuit board which is normally an aftermarket upgrade for other markers. *Spyder Flash: A Spyder marker equipped with an electronic trigger frame which uses an electro-magnet to trip the sear and release the striker to fire the marker. The Flash was capable of shooting in a variety of firing modes via a dip-switch set firing modes. Electronics were powered by a single 9.6-volt NiMH rechargeable battery. The charger plugs into a charger port located at the back of the trigger handle. It also used an innovative insert barrel and rear cocking with an oft-maligned aluminum bolt guard. *Spyder Electra /w ACS: An electro-mechanical marker that features an Anti-Chop (ACS) Bolt, electronic trigger frame (CAMD v3.0), shooting 30 bps (balls per second) and a rocking trigger. *Spyder Imagine: Low-end electro mechanical with IPI System (Intelligent Push-Button Indicator) *Spyder Fenix ACS: Features a regulator with gauge, an electronic trigger frame (CAMD v2.0), and a top-cocking Anti-Chop bolt (ACS) that helps prevent chopping. *Spyder Pilot ACS: A low-end electro mechanical marker features an electronic trigger frame (CAMD) with Semi-Auto up to 20 bps in 3 Bursts, 6 bursts, and Full Auto modes. It also has a top-cocking venturi bolt. The gun has a lub-less bolt, Vertical Spyder pilot, but featuring a different body and Anti-Chop bolt (ACS) that helps prevent chopping and a different trigger frame (CAMD v2.0). Has semi up to 20 bps, 3 burst, 6-burst, or full auto up to 13 bps. *Spyder Rodeo: The Rodeo is a mechanical semi-auto marker that features a Regulator that improves consistency, two-finger trigger and rear cocking. It also featured a milled aluminum body. *Spyder TL and TL Plus: The Spyder TL and TL Plus are semi-auto mechanical markers that featured a new, for its time, sleek body, two-finger trigger, and Rear-Cocking, leaving the older side cocking mechanism behind. *Spyder Aggressor: One of the earlier markers, featured a quick-strip pin, rear cocking, vertical feed and two-finger trigger. *Spyder ONE/Classic: The earliest versions of the spyder. Came with single-finger trigger and side-cocking. Characterized by their silver bodies with black trigger frame and powerfeed tube. *Spyder Compact 2 in 1: Same popular Compact 2000 paintball gun with a removable bottomline. Length with barrel: 17"; Weight: 1.8lbs. Features include: Semi-auto action, Powerfeed, 45 grip with rubber grip cover, Second-generation venturi bolt, anti-double feed, JAVA edition anodizing, double trigger, raised mini sight rail, low pressure chamber, vertical ASA or bottomline setup, external velocity adjuster, aluminum barrel with muzzle break, filter system, composite trigger frame, quick disconnect, field strippable T-pin. *Raven Nexion: A low-end electronic marker. Features a regulator, vertical feed, electronic LCD trigger frame with 4 firing modes, and can operate on either CO2 or HPA *Raven Primal: A high-end electronic marker. Features SDE (Solenoid Direct Electro) system, reactive response trigger, inline regulator with gauge, and low pressure regulator. References 3. http://paintballequipment.co/?s=Kingman&x=0&y=0 - Different Kingman Paintball Equipment Notes *About Kingman Group *Two Tube Blowback Basics External links *Kingman Group *Wikipedia Article Category:Manufacturer